A Whole New World
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: summary inside. rated M due to Inuyasha's language and Kymmie's
1. chapter one: Inuyasha and others

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary: ****Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?**

**Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more**

**Chapter one**

One day Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga were having their three way battle royal

"you're both dead" Inuyasha said as he lifted his testsaiga

"you're the one who's going to die" Sesshomaru said as he lifted his tokijin

"you're both wrong I'll kill both of you dogs" Koga said as he was about to run at them

"not this again" Miroku said as he and the others sigh

"every time they do this" Shippo said

"are they crazy or what?" Ayame asked as she was watching the fight

"they really need to stop" Kagome said

"I can't believe they're at it again" Rin said

"I have an idea" Miroku said

"what do you have in mind?" Sango asked

"well first I want all of you to stand back" Miroku said

"why would we do that you pathetic human?" Jaken asked

"just listen to me and stand back" Miroku said

"what are you planning Miroku?" Kilala asked until her eyes widened in realization

"you can't be serious?" she asked "of course I am" Miroku said

"wait…are you crazy Miroku you're going to use it?" Sango asked as she realize it

"just stand back" Miroku said and the others didn't ask anymore questions and stand back

'_alright now it's time for you three to stop' _Miroku thought

as he lifted his right hand and was about to open it when a hard wind came out of nowhere and a light appeared and it seemed to be sucking everything especially everyone in

"AHH" they shouted as they were sucked by the light and the wind


	2. Chapter 2: the shinobis

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary: ****Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?**

**Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more**

**Chapter two**

Somewhere else

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were walking back to their village after their mission was complete

"come on Sasuke the mission was is over why are you upset ?" Naruto asked as he stared at his best friend

"I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke said

"he's a little protective that's all" Sakura said

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"well that lord was flirting with you how do you suppose Sasuke should react" Sakura said

"flirting he wasn't flirting with me" Naruto said

"he was flirting why do you think he kept holding your hands with his hand on top of yours" Sakura said

"he was grateful" Naruto said

"the lord seems to like you Naruto-Kun" Hinata said

"exactly my point" Sakura said

"I'm not upset" Sasuke said

"you are upset" Naruto said as the four continued their walk when they heard a rustle

"what was that?" Naruto asked

"are we being attack?" Sakura asked

"Hinata check if we're being attack" Sasuke said

"alright" Hinata said as she activated her bloodline

"well are we?" Sakura asked

"I don't think so all I see are some people they don't seem to be ninjas or anything" Hinata said

"let's have a look" Sasuke said

"right" said Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata as the four began to head where the noise was


	3. Chapter 3: the meeting

A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover

Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?

Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more

Chapter three

"**damn it what was that?" Inuyasha asked as he was rubbing his head **

"**is everyone alright?" Kagome asked**

"**yeah we're fine" Rin said**

"**roger that" Sango said **

"**what was that strange light?" Ayame asked**

"**it appeared out of no where" Miroku said**

"**we know that but where the hell are we?" Koga asked**

"**we're in a forest" Sesshomaru said **

"**I know that smartass" Koga said**

"**don't you dare talk about Sesshomaru-Sama that way" Jaken said **

"**Jaken shut up" Sesshomaru said**

"**yes milord" Jaken said just then they heard a rustle and they turned around ready to attack when the four Shinobis came into view**

**And they all stared at each other **

"**who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked **

"**we should ask you the same thing" Sasuke said **

"**you're not from around here are you?" Naruto asked **

"**well no" Kagome said just then they heard a double punch as they turned around to see Miroku on a crater and two red faced Kunoichis **

"**PERVERT" they shouted **

"**I'll ask one more time who are you?" Inuyasha asked **

"**you tell us" Sasuke said as the two began to glare at each other **

"**Sasuke it's obvious they won't tell us" Naruto said**

"**hn whatever" Sasuke said as he stopped glaring at Inuyasha**

"**who are you people?" Hinata asked**

"**my name is Rin" Rin said **

"**my name is Kagome" Kagome said **

"**my name is Ayame" Ayame said**

"**my name is Sango and the monk that you two punch is Miroku" Sango said**

"**I'm Shippo" Shippo said **

"**I'm Kilala" Kilala said**

"**Jaken" Jaken said **

"**Koga" Koga said**

"**and these two are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" he said **

"**so what are your names?" Rin asked **

"**my name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said **

"**my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said **

"**I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said**

"**hn Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said **

"**why don't you all follow us to our village" Sakura said**

"**why should we?" Sesshomaru asked **

"**so you can all talk to our leader and maybe get a place to stay" Naruto said **

"**that's very nice of you but…" Kagome started but Naruto interrupted her **

"**please" he said **

"**alright" Kagome said**

"**what are you crazy?" asked both Inuyasha and Sasuke as they stared at Kagome and Naruto before glaring at each other**

"**then let's go" Naruto said**

**as he, Sakura, and Hinata left followed by Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame, Sango, Koga while carrying Miroku who is still unconscious "hey" Inuyasha and Sasuke said as they followed their friends**


	4. Chapter 4:entering Konoha

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary: ****Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?**

**Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more**

**Chapter four**

As soon as everyone arrived at the village gate they were greeted by two Chunins

"hey Genma, Raidou" greeted the blond

"hey blondie" Genma said staring at Naruto with lust, but got his ears dragged by his lover

"don't even think about it" he said in a deadly tone. Then the two realized their other guests.

"who are they?" Raidou asked

"we met them today and we were hoping if we could go see Tsunade-Sama and tell her about these people" Hinata said

"alright then" Raidou said as he let them in the gate.

"are they also ninjas?" Ayame asked

"yeah, they're Chunins" Sakura said

"what's are Chunins?" asked Sango

"they're the second rank of ninja after genins which were the first rank of ninja and the lowest rank" Hinata said

"are you four Chunins then?" Rin asked

"well Sasuke and Naruto are Chunins while Hinata and myself are jounins another rank of ninja" explained Sakura

"besides these two were held back" she said

"not my fault that everyone except the teme and myself were jounins" Naruto said

"actually some are now anbus" Hinata said

"how did that happen?" Naruto asked

"dobe. You had a mission that time remember" Sasuke said

"shut up Sasuke" Naruto said

"what are anbus?" Miroku asked

"they're a very special ninja rank the village leader hand picks them personally for their skills and missions they've been they're very dangerous" Sakura said

"in order for the leader to choose anbu members they have to take difficult tests and have to pass it" Hinata said

"if they pass they have to go on dangerous missions" she said

"sounds dangerous" Kagome said.

"yeah, many of us have risked our lives to safe our village" Naruto said

"no one is to show any emotions when they're in a mission" Sasuke said

"why is that?' Jaken asked

"the enemies might use the other's emotion to their advantage" Hinata said

"so how come those two were held back?" Kilala asked

"well something happen few years ago" Sakura said

"what happened?" Kouga asked

"look we're here" Hinata said as she saw the tower.

And they were greeted by two anbus.

"how's the mission?" one of them asked

"piece of cake" Naruto said

"hn" Sasuke said.

"I see" another anbu said. Then he noticed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their groups, Kouga, and Ayame.

"who are they?" he asked

"we found them on our way to the gate" Sakura said

"we're taking them to Tsunade-Sama" Hinata said.

"enter" said both Anbus as they let them in.

As soon they were in they headed to the office where the Shinobis knocked and heard a come in from inside the door.

So they opened the door and they all went in.


	5. Chapter 5: meeting the hogake

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary: ****Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?**

**Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more**

**Chapter five**

Previously

As soon they were in they headed to the office where the Shinobis knocked and heard a come in from inside the door.

So they opened the door and they all went in.

And now

Once they were in the Inuyasha gang, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kouga and Ayame were greeted by a blonde haired busty female sitting on a desk with a raven haired female standing next to her.

"hey baa-chan" Naruto said then he got hit on the head by a book

"nice to you too gaki" the blonde female said

"so who's your guests?" she asked as she noticed the others

"lady Tsunade they're people who we just met" Sakura said

"during the mission?" the raven haired female asked

"no, Shizune-sensei when we were on our way back to the village" Hinata said

"hm so what do you want me to do about this?" Tsunade asked

"well I don't know maybe find them a place to stay" Naruto said

"don't get smart with me gaki" Tsunade said glaring at Naruto

"where are you from?" she asked

"we're from the feudal era, but then a strange light came out of nowhere and we're here" Kagome said

"I see" Tsunade said

"well I'm guessing that they should stay with each of you considering the fact that you just met them" she said

"Naruto you wouldn't mind if you and Kitty should host some of your guests?" she asked

"I wouldn't mind at all" Naruto said. Then he felt something on his shoulder so he turned his head to stare at Shippo looking at him

"can I stay with you please" he said

"uh sure" Naruto said.

"seems Shippo has taken a liking to Naruto" Kagome said whispering to Inuyasha

"feh like I care" Inuyasha said

"Sakura, Hinata will you two be willing to let some people stay with you?" Tsunade asked

"sorry sensei my parents gave me a rule when I had my own place I can't let strangers in the house" Sakura said

"what about you Hinata?" Tsunade asked

"I'm sorry too sensei with Neji staying with me he is very strict about who I invite" Hinata said

"well then I guess Sasuke should host the rest" Tsunade said

"what makes you think that I'll let them stay with me?" Sasuke asked

"I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind if you two had some company" Tsunade said

"hn" Sasuke said

"oh don't be such a teme Sasuke it'll be fun" Naruto said as he giggled when Shippo's tail started tickling him

"hn alright" Sasuke said

"I want to stay with Naruto too" Kilala said

"are you sure Kilala?" Sango asked shocked

"yeah, besides I'm sure this Kitty wouldn't mind" Kilala said

"who's Kitty?" she asked

"my sister. She wouldn't mind at all" Naruto said grinning at her

"alright then now that everyone has the arrangement you may leave" Tsunade said

"see ya baa-chan" Naruto said as he disappeared with Shippo and Kilala

"GAKI" yelled Tsunade

"good luck Sasuke you'll need it" Sakura said as she and Hinata disappeared

"hn" Sasuke said then he stared at the others.

"come on" he said as he walked away and the others followed him out of the office.


	6. meet Itachi

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary: ****Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?**

**Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more**

**Chapter six**

Previously

"alright then now that everyone has the arrangement you may leave" Tsunade said

"see ya baa-chan" Naruto said as he disappeared with Shippo and Kilala

"GAKI" yelled Tsunade

"good luck Sasuke you'll need it" Sakura said as she and Hinata disappeared

"hn" Sasuke said then he stared at the others.

"come on" he said as he walked away and the others followed him out of the office.

And now

As soon as they were all out of the tower Sasuke and Inuyasha were still sulking.

"hey mutt why are you sulking?" Kouga asked

"I'm not" Inuyasha said

"are you sure? Because you sure look like you're sulking" Ayame said

"I'm pretty sure I'm not" Inuyasha said

"I wonder why would Kilala and Shippo want to stay with Naruto" Sango said wondering

"I mean they never go anywhere without us" she said

"I wonder that myself too" Kagome said

"maybe he has that kind aura in him" Rin said

"that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of Rin" Jaken said

"Jaken what did I tell you to do" Sesshomaru said glaring at Jaken

"of course milord I'll be quiet" Jaken said shaking in fear

"don't worry my dear Sango I'm still here to keep you company" Miroku said

"what I need is for you to keep your distance" Sango said glaring at Miroku

"we're here" Sasuke announced

And everyone were in awe ,except Sesshomaru, as they saw the Uchiha compound

"wow it's so big" Ayame commented

"hn" Sasuke said as he went ahead of them again

"little bastard couldn't even wait" Inuyasha mumbled as they all followed the young Uchiha

As soon as they followed Sasuke. He stopped again

"what's the damn hold up?" Kouga asked

"hn" Sasuke said as he took out his keys and opened the door.

As soon as they were all inside everyone were in awe even Sesshomaru

"it's so big" Ayame said

"I'll say and how many people live here?" Sango asked

"just two my brother and myself" Sasuke said

"welcome home little brother" they heard a voice and Sasuke groan as they all turned around to see an older version of Sasuke.

"I didn't know we had company" he said as soon as he saw the others

"I am Uchiha Itachi I'm Sasuke's older brother" he said introducing himself

"please to meet you my name is Kagome" Kagome said

"my name is Sango" Sango said

"Rin" Rin said

"I'm Ayame and these five are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and I don't know the little toad" Ayame said

"the names Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama's loyal companion" Jaken said

"Jaken shut up" Sesshomaru said

"of course my lord" Jaken said

"it's nice to meet you all. So how did you know Sasuke?" Itachi asked as they all went to the living room

"well we just met along with his friends" Miroku said

"is this true?" Itachi asked staring at Sasuke

"hn" came his reply

"damn it is there any other word you know besides that?" Inuyasha asked getting pissed off

"hn" Sasuke replied smirking at him. As the two began to glare

"not again" Kagome said sighing

"so judging from your clothes you're not from around here" Itachi said

"no, we were brought here by something" Rin said

"like what?" Itachi asked

"a weird kind of wind" Ayame said

"I see" Itachi said

"there were two more with us, but they went with Naruto" Sango said

"I see well then I guess those two are in good care" Itachi said then he stared at Sasuke and Inuyasha as they were still having their staring contest

"hn" he said. Then he turned back to face the others

"so what are you?" he asked staring at Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Jaken

"we're demons" Kouga said

"while Inuyasha is a half-mutt" he said

"what was that? I dare you to say that to my face you mangy wolf" Inuyasha said as he stopped glaring at Sasuke

"gladly you're a half-mutt" Kouga said

"Kouga" Ayame said

"Inuyasha" Kagome said

"actually Kouga and Ayame are wolf demons, Sesshomaru is a full-demon while Inuyasha is a half-demon, Jaken is a kappa demon " Miroku said

"would you two quiet down" he said as he stares at the two stubborn demon

"monk, there's no way of shutting a half-breed like Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said

"you want to start something Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said staring at Sesshomaru

"I'd rather not…little brother" Sesshomaru said

"this Sesshomaru does not have time to deal with the likes of you" he said

"oh sure the mighty Sesshomaru refusing to face his brother because he knows he's going to lose to him" Inuyasha said

"what was that?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at Inuyasha

"are you deaf now" Inuyasha said

"lord Sesshomaru don't" Rin said

"we're not in the feudal era anymore Inuyasha" Kagome said

"feh whatever" Inuyasha said

"feh" Sesshomaru said

'_they're brother?' _Sasuke and Itachi thought

"feh you dogs are lucky that Kagome and Rin stopped you" Kouga said

Then he receive two glares from the Inu brothers

"how long will they be here?" Itachi asked

"hn when they figure out how to get back" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, why don't you show them to their rooms" Itachi said

"why me?" Sasuke asked

"you brought them here. Plus I'm your older brother" Itachi said

"hn whatever" Sasuke said as he got up

"let's go" he said

And the visitors got up as well and followed Sasuke again

'_this is very interesting' _Itachi thought smirking.


	7. chapter 7: the following morning pt1

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary: ****Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?**

**Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more**

**Chapter sever**

Previously

"Sasuke, why don't you show them to their rooms" Itachi said

"why me?" Sasuke asked

"you brought them here. Plus I'm your older brother" Itachi said

"hn whatever" Sasuke said as he got up

"let's go" he said

And the visitors got up as well and followed Sasuke again

'_this is very interesting' _Itachi thought smirking.

And now

The following day Naruto Uzumaki was walking around the village with Shippo on his shoulder shaking.

"you okay Shippo?" asked the blond haired shinobi

"no, everyone is staring at us" Shippo said

"don't mind them" Naruto said grinning

"besides I'm here with you" he said

"oh yeah, thank you Naruto-chan" Shippo said

"chan?" Naruto asked as he stared at the kistune with a confused look

"you don't like it?" Shippo asked on the verge of tears

"no, no I love it it's just no one has called me that besides Kitty" Naruto said

"you're sister sure is nice" Shippo said

"yeah" Naruto said

As he recalled what happened last night.

_Flashback_

_Naruto arrived home with Shippo and Kilala on his arms. Looking around the room._

"_Kitty?" he asked as he looked for his sister._

"_yeah?" came a voice from behind making Naruto jump along with the two demons on his arm._

"_holy crap how did you? Where did you? What?" he asked staring at a red haired female with blue azure eyes like his own grinning at him._

"_where did you come from?" he asked_

"_didn't I explained it to you few years ago?" Kitty asked teasing her brother_

"_not that" blushed Naruto_

"_I mean where were you?" he asked_

"_I was finishing up my shift at the hospital" Kitty said. Then she stared at the demons on Naruto's arms._

"_who are they?" she asked_

"_oh well we found them when we were going back from our mission" Naruto said_

"_they're so cute" Kitty said as Kilala got off of one of Naruto's arm to stare at Kitty_

"_so what are you names?" asked Kitty _

"_my name is Shippo" Shippo said_

"_and you?" Kitty asked staring at Kilala as the two tailed cat demon sniffs her._

"_Kilala?" Shippo asked staring at his friend_

"_huh? Oh my name is Kilala" Kilala said as she stopped sniffing on Kitty_

"_hello, my name is Kitty and it's so nice to meet you" Kitty said smiling at them_

"_so did you find these two alone?" she asked staring at Naruto_

"_no, they were some more, but they're staying with Sasuke" he said_

"_oh really? Well that's a first that Sasuke allows people in his home with Itachi" Kitty said_

"_I know, but you know how he is" Naruto said_

"_are you two hungry?" he asked staring at Shippo and Kilala_

_And he got were two nods._

"_I'll go make them some food" Kitty said as she headed to the kitchen with Kilala following her._

_End of flashback_

Just then Shippo sniffed the air.

"oh it's Kagome and the others" he said

"really? How can you tell?" Naruto asked

"I can smell them" Shippo said

"why don't you go talk to them?" Naruto asked

"uh huh" Shippo said shaking his head

"why not?" Naruto asked confused

"I want to stay with you" Shippo said as he stayed on his shoulder

"let's go see them" Naruto said as he continued to walk.

Meanwhile

Sasuke and Inuyasha were still having their glaring contest while everyone were behind sighing.

"I can't believe they're at it again" Sango said staring at them

"you're telling me Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about yesterday he kept muttering about a certain bastard" Miroku said

"and I don't mean Naraku, Sesshomaru, or Kouga" he added

"he called me a bastard?" Kouga asked

"yeah" Miroku said

"you mean Sasuke?" Kagome asked

"yeah" Miroku said

"I can't believe Inuyasha is making another enemy" Ayame said

"I know" Kagome said

"so what did Inuyasha say about Sasuke?" Rin asked

And Miroku began to tell them.

_Flashback_

_As soon as Sasuke gave all of them rooms Inuyasha and Miroku were standing up._

"_stupid asshole he just bluntly told us where our room is? Stupid bastard we're his damn guest he could at least show at least respect. When I get my hands on that rooster haired brat I'll be sure to teach him a lesson" Inuyasha said_

"_now I'm sure he had a bad day" Miroku said_

"_feh whatever" Inuyasha said_

_End of flashback_

"and he kept cursing Sasuke all night" he said sighing

"I can't believe Sesshomaru-Sama decided to stay back while he wants me to stay with Rin" Jaken said.

"if you're still sulking about that why can't you go back at the house and we'll keep an eye on Rin" Kouga said

"you'd think I'll leave Rin here with you wolf hah fat chance" Jaken said

"then leave her with Kagome or something" Kouga said

"as much as I would love to leave Rin here I can't risk losing her or else Sesshomaru-Sama would have my head" Jaken said shaking

"then shut up already" Kouga said

"don't talk to me like that you good for nothing wolf" Jaken said then he regretted what he said as Kouga grabbed and started to beat him up.

"say that again toad I dare you" he said still beating up the kappa demon

"is everything alright Kouga?" Ayame asked as she turned to face the two

"sure, just hanging out with Jaken" Kouga lied as soon as Ayame saw him

"okay" Ayame said as she turned back to talk to Sango.

"you'd think that with Kouga and Sesshomaru here that Inuyasha would learn not to make another enemy" Kagome said

"but look on the bright side at least they're glaring instead of fighting" Rin said

"she's right" Miroku said as he joined to conversation.

"I know, but still" Kagome said sighing.

Just then she saw two figures coming their way

"hey isn't that Naruto and Shippo?" she asked

As Naruto and Shippo came into view.

"hey guys" Naruto said as he and Shippo approached them

"hi" Shippo said

"hi Shippo how was staying with Naruto and his sister?" Kagome asked

"it was great" Shippo said smiling

"where's Kilala?" Sango asked as she noticed her best friend not with Shippo and the blond shinobi.

"she's probably with Kitty considering the fact that she slept in her room" Naruto said then he noticed Inuyasha and Sasuke glaring at each other

"what's up with them?" he asked

"they've been like that since this morning" Kagome said

"oh man" Naruto said shaking his head

"hey teme" he said and that stopped the glaring contest between Sasuke and Inuyasha

"what dobe?" Sasuke asked

"well good morning to you too you teme" Naruto said

"hn" Sasuke said

"you know something Uchiha I'm sick and tired of hearing that word" Inuyasha said

"hn" Sasuke said

"Inuyasha" Kagome said twitching

"what?" Inuyasha asked staring at the young miko

"SIT" shouted said miko

And Inuyasha fell face first on the ground

"now that's cool" Naruto said

"how'd you do that?" he asked

"the beads, I can say that word and he's on the ground" Kagome said

"wow" Naruto said impressed

"hn" Sasuke said smirking as he saw Inuyasha on the ground

"oh shut up" Inuyasha said as he got up

"what the hell did you do that for Kagome?" he asked pointing at Kagome

"well, you started it" she said

"how did I started it? You're the one who sat me" Inuyasha said

"well, I wouldn't if you would stop trying to pick a fight all the time" Kagome said

"hey, he started the whole thing" Inuyasha said. As the two continued to argue

"oh not again" Ayame said as everyone else thought the same thing.

"they're not the only ones" Rin said

"what do you mean?" Sango asked

"look" Rin said pointing at Sasuke and Naruto as they too argue

"you're such a teme that's what you are" Naruto said

"why is that dobe?" Sasuke asked

"you think you're better than everyone and then you get injured on missions" Naruto said

"I don't think I'm better, I know I'm better and I don't get injured" Sasuke said

"oh please the last time you were injured they'd have to keep you in the hospital" Naruto said

"so?" Sasuke asked

"so? Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asked

"that's all" Sasuke said. As they continued to argue.

Making everyone sweat drop as the two pairs continue to argue one another


	8. the following morning pt2

A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover

Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?

Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more

Chapter eight

**Previously**

"_**you think you're better than everyone and then you get injured on missions" Naruto said**_

"_**I don't think I'm better, I know I'm better and I don't get injured" Sasuke said**_

"_**oh please the last time you were injured they'd have to keep you in the hospital" Naruto said**_

"_**so?" Sasuke asked**_

"_**so? Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asked**_

"_**that's all" Sasuke said. As they continued to argue.**_

_**Making everyone sweat drop as the two pairs continue to argue one another**_

**And now**

**As the entire group were witnessing the argument the villagers stopped what they were doing the watch the argument**

"**hey what's going on?" came a voice and everyone turned around to face a female with blonde/blue shoulder length hair, peach colored skin, and sliver gray eyes as she came through the crowds**

"**alright nothing to see here why go mind your goddamn business already" she said glaring at the villagers**

**And the villagers went to do their business. After they were all gone the female turned to face the others.**

"**who the hell are you people?" she asked**

"**we should ask the same thing" Kouga said**

"**the names Hyuuga Kymmie now who the hell are you people" the female said**

"**we're new around here" Shippo said**

"**I see" Kymmie said then she saw the two arguing pairs**

"**hey knock it off" she said, but she was ignored so she sigh and said**

"**what's up Kitty"**

**And the two arguing pairs stopped**

"**where?" Naruto asked as he looked around**

"**you dobe you've been duped" Sasuke said**

"**what was that teme?" Naruto asked**

"**who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Kymmie**

"**Inuyasha" Kagome said**

"**hey Kymmie" Naruto said greeting his sister's best friend**

"**hey" Kymmie said**

"**say Kymmie have you seen Kitty?" Naruto asked**

"**she's not here Naruto I lied she's probably training Sakura and Hinata" Kymmie said**

"**so I see you two made some new friends" she said staring at the group**

"**well hello you beautiful lady" Miroku said as soon as he saw Kymmie. As he came towards her and took her hand**

"**would you be willing to bear my children?" he asked**

"**what the fuck? Hell no, now if you don't let go of my hands I'm going to fucking cut off your damn balls got it" Kymmie said threatening the monk**

"**right, sorry" Miroku said as he let go of her hands and went to stand next to Kouga**

"**finally someone other than Sango to tell him off" Inuyasha said**

"**so who are you guys?" Kymmie asked**

"**Kymmie, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame, and Jaken" Naruto said introducing everyone **

"**so where are you from?" Kymmie asked**

"**well we're from the feudal era, well actually they are I'm from the future, but I go back in time into feudal era" Kagome said**

"**feudal era? Don't they have demons that time?" Kymmie asked**

"**well yes" Kagome said**

**Just then Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Jaken began to sniff something**

"**what's wrong?" Sango asked**

"**we smell a kistune" Inuyasha said**

"**of course you do it's Shippo" Kagome said**

"**no, actually it's different" Ayame said**

"**how different from my scent?" Shippo asked**

"**very" Kouga said**

'_**are they able to sniff Kyuubi?' **_**Naruto thought**

'_**could be Kit' **_**Kyuubi told him**

'_**shit they must have scented Kyuubi' **_**Kymmie thought**

'_**damn' **_**Sasuke thought**

"**it's very close" Jaken said**

**As he, Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha came close to Naruto**

"**say Naruto are you a demon?" Kouga asked**

"**no" Naruto said**

"**he's a demon container, he's the host of demon that's inside of him" Kymmie said**

"**a demon inside of him?" Sango asked**

"**it's not like it was my choice" Naruto said**

"**what kind of demon?" Miroku asked**

"**a fox" Sasuke said**

"**yeah, my aunt Kyuubi" Shippo said smiling**

"**your aunt?" asked everyone **

"**yeah, I haven't seen my aunt for almost 18 years" Shippo said**

"**Naruto how old are you?" Kagome asked**

"**18" replied Naruto**

"**the Kyuubi was sealed inside of a new born who is Naruto" Kymmie said**

"**a newborn? Who would seal a demon on a newborn?" Jaken asked**

"**the fourth Hogake" answered Kymmie, Sasuke, and Naruto**

"**my sister is also a demon container, she's the host of the Nekohime" Naruto said**

"**Nekohime? But we heard that it's been defeated for 25 years" Sango said**

"**no, my sister is the host of the cat demon, she's been sealed inside of my sister" Naruto said**

"**interesting" Miroku said as he took in the information**

"**Shippo if you knew why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked**

"**I thought you'd all know about it" Shippo said then he stared at Naruto**

"**Naruto-chan?" he asked**

"**yeah" Naruto answered**

"**I'm hungry" Shippo said**

"**alright let's go get something to eat" Naruto said **

"**see you later teme, everyone" he said as he walked away with Shippo. Leaving everyone in the street**

"**I'll see you later I have to go meet up with Neji" Kymmie said as she left**

"**hn" Sasuke said**

"**I never would have thought that Shippo could sniff out a demon before Inuyasha" Miroku said**

"**oh shut up Miroku" Inuyasha said**

"**guess dogs can't sniff from afar" Sasuke said smirking**

"**what was that?" Inuyasha asked. As they began to glare at each other again**

"**why don't we leave them and go join Naruto and Shippo?" Ayame asked**

"**let's" Sango said. As they all went to follow Naruto and Shippo leaving Sasuke and Inuyasha alone to glare.**

**With Itachi**

**Itachi was drinking his tea as he continued to observe Sesshomaru.**

"**what?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to stare at the older Uchiha**

"**I've noticed yesterday while you were arguing with your brother that you have some unusual markings" Itachi said calmly**

"**feh, first of all Inuyasha is my half-brother and second I'm a full demon" Sesshomaru said **

"**so that makes Inuyasha a half-demon" Itachi said**

"**correct" Sesshomaru said**

"**I heard demons detest humans yet I've notice you sitting next to a human yesterday" Itachi said**

"**what you said is true we demons detest humans and we kill them, but as for Rin my tensaiga was the one to choose her" Sesshomaru said**

"**your sword?" Itachi asked**

"**yes" Sesshomaru said**

"**I've noticed that you live alone with your brother in this place tell me where are the rest?" he asked**

"**hn, they were massacred by an evil villain name Orochimaru" Itachi said**

"**Orochimaru?" Sesshomaru asked**

"**hn" Itachi said**

"**I see" Sesshomaru said**

"**tea?" Itachi offered**

"**no, this Sesshomaru does not drink from humans" Sesshomaru said**

**As the two continued that way for the rest of the morning.**


	9. Chapter 9: naraku and orochimaru

A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover

Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?

Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more

I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own Kitty, Kymmie, Kira, Mitsuki, Mekaila

Chapter nine

**Somewhere else**

**A sickly pale skin male with long raven hair and golden snake like eyes was smirking as he and another male with raven hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes smirking as well as they saw something in a mirror.**

"**everything seem to be going according to plan" the crimson eyed male said smirk**

"**ku,ku, ku of course and soon Naraku we'll have our exact revenge on those who opposed us" the golden eyed figure said**

"**ah you are correct Orochimaru ku, ku, ku we're almost done with part one of our plan" Naraku said**

'_**Inuyasha, you and your friends enjoy your stay in Konoha with your new friends because soon you'll all be dead together' **_**he thought smirking**

'_**ku, ku, ku Sasuke-kun this time you and Itachi cannot escape me I'll have both your bodies with the Sharingan and no one can stop me' **_**Orochimaru thought smirking as the two began to laugh evilly.**


	10. Chapter 10:ramen

**A whole new world an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**

**Summary**: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their group along with Koga and Ayame have landed in a different world what will they do when they meet certain ninjas?

Pair:SasuNaru, InuyashaxKagome, SakuHina, SesshomaruxRin, KakaIru, MirokuxSango, Itaoc, KogaxAyame, TemaTen, NejiGaa, and more

Chapter ten

Previously

"**everything seem to be going according to plan" the crimson eyed male said smirk**

"**ku, ku, ku of course and soon Naraku we'll have our exact revenge on those who opposed us" the golden eyed figure said**

"**ah you are correct Orochimaru ku, ku, ku we're almost done with part one of our plan" Naraku said**

'_**Inuyasha, you and your friends enjoy your stay in Konoha with your new friends because soon you'll all be dead together' **_**he thought smirking**

'_**ku, ku, ku Sasuke-kun this time you and Itachi cannot escape me I'll have both your bodies with the Sharingan and no one can stop me' **_**Orochimaru thought smirking as the two began to laugh evilly.**

And now

Back in Konoha

Naruto, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Rin, Jaken, Ayame were at Ichiraku's eating ramen.

"yum, it looks like the food Kagome always bring from her time period" Shippo said

"you're right" Sango said

"so you have ramen as well" Kagome said staring at Naruto

"yeah, I always come here because it's the best ramen in the village" Naruto said

"why aren't you eating Jaken-sama?" Rin asked

"I prefer not to eat any food that comes from humans" Jaken said

"oh master Jaken" Rin said

"what?" Jaken asked as he turn to stare at her, but soon regretted when he felt something hot on his mouth.

"and don't you dare spit it out" Rin said

"Rin you idiot why did you do that for?" Jaken asked

"I don't like it when you're not eating" Rin said

"so tell me about the feudal era" Naruto said

"well, it's a dangerous era since there's a whole lot of demons, but some demons are not that bad like Shippo, Kilala, Ayame, Kouga, and even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"you must be joking I don't consider Sesshomaru as a 'good' demon" Kouga said

"he's right" Ayame said

"what about Jaken-sama?" Rin asked

"well he's also a good demon" Kagome said

"anyway there's also regular villagers" she said

"I wonder when are Sasuke and Inuyasha going to realize that we're not with them" Ayame said.

"just about now" Miroku said and right on cue the flaps were open and Inuyasha and Sasuke were there.

"where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha asked

"we're right here" Kagome said

"hn" Sasuke said

"you want to come and join us?" Naruto asked

"hn" Sasuke said as he sat down

"what about you?" Naruto asked staring at Inuyasha

"I'll pa…" Inuyasha began but he stopped as soon as he sniffed

"that smell" he said. Then he stared at the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto

"hey, ninja food" he said as he too sat down and Naruto gave him an extra bowl and Inuyasha began to eat.

"ninja food?" Sasuke asked

"he calls them that" Kagome said

"guess Inuyasha enjoys the ramen" Miroku said.

"say, Naruto" Kagome said

"yeah?" Naruto asked

"is there some sort of store where we can get some clothes?" Kagome asked

"yeah, I'll take you all there if you like" Naruto said

"I think we all do" Kagome said

"alright, you want to come Sasuke?" Naruto asked staring at the raven

"I'll pass" Sasuke said

"suit yourself…let's go" Naruto said as he and the others got up and left the ramen stand leaving Sasuke alone to pay for it.


End file.
